In high performance computer systems, there are different types of high speed non-volatile memory interfaces such as NAND (toggle or ONFI) interfaces for NAND memory devices, and 3D XPoint interfaces for 3D XPoint memory devices. Due to the high-speed nature of these interfaces, a hard macro approach may be used to implement the physical layer (PHY) for interaction with each of these types of interfaces. Computer systems may support either NAND or 3D XPoint, depending on cost, performance, and market requirements, but not both at the same time.
New storage devices, systems containing the capability to support different non-volatile memories with a single PHY, and associated methods of operation are described herein.